In the area of delivery services, packages or like containers are a common means to transport information and/or material between two businesses or other entities. It is common practice that such packages or containers carry information as to the contents thereof and/or the number of units or articles in the package. This identification or information is usually printed on a label or like business form that is attached to the package and that includes several portions for precise purposes. In effect, the label or like form may be called a distribution label that also includes a portion for price tags of the units or articles in the package or for other units or articles. In another application or use, the label or like form may contain a packing list which includes the contents of the package.
Representative documentation in the field of labels or like business forms used in attaching to packages includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,502, issued to J. Baer on Aug. 29, 1978, which discloses a label-price tag composite wherein the price tag portion with a backing strip is folded back under the central portion of the label leaving adhesive upper and lower portions which are pressed against a carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,572, issued to D. J. Instance on Jun. 3, 1986, discloses a resealable container label having a series of panels which are folded under and an overlapping portion of a front cover has adhesive for securing the front cover in a closed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,833, issued to D. J. Instance on Oct. 13, 1987, discloses a label for attaching to a product and including a sheet portion and an envelope portion formed from a single folded sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,368, issued to D. J. Instance on Nov. 24, 1987, discloses a label for affixing to a container and comprising a strip with four or more panels divided by fold lines, the first panel being wider than the other panels and the other panels being folded to allow a user to pull out panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,686, issued to D. J. Instance on Dec. 8, 1987, discloses a method for making labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,161, issued to D. J. Instance on May 17, 1988, discloses a label comprising a series of panels folded along fold lines, one panel extending beyond a rear cover panel and having an overlapping portion adhered to a support web to maintain the folded label.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,591, issued to D. J. Instance on May 17, 1988, discloses a label comprising a strip of panels divided by fold lines and having at least a front cover and a rear cover with adhesive material extending beyond an edge of the front panel to secure the front cover in a closed condition and which can be pulled open to give access to the interior panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,618, issued to D. J. Instance on May 31, 1988, discloses a label with a front cover having an outer edge with holes and adhesive to adhere the front cover to a support web and which can be pulled away to give access to the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,406, issued to D. J. Instance on May 16, 1989, discloses a label with a series of panels folded along fold lines and having tear lines which divide the folded strip into a central portion and opposed edge portions. Adhesive bands adhere the edge portions and the central portion is removable from the edge portions along the tear lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,612, issued to D. J. Instance on Jul. 25, 1989, discloses a label with front and back covers and a tear line across a pair of panels and the remaining panels being removable from covers through a free edge of the covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,613, issued to D. J. Instance on Jul. 25, 1989, discloses a label comprising a strip with panels and fold lines and the edges of one panel are adhered to form a pocket. A tear off portion is separate from a rear cover and is insertable into the pocket after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,179, issued to B. A. Ehret et al. on May 22, 1990, discloses a shipping label with a price tag section that has a dimension less than the corresponding dimension of the shipping label. The label has a first ply of release liner material and a second ply of label stock with pressure sensitive adhesive on one side thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,640, issued to M. W. Anderson on Sep. 11, 1990, discloses a business form suitable for use as a packing list or invoice attached to a package and which has a portion for address information. The form is Z-folded and is capable of including both variable and non-variable information.